


An Unexpected Afternoon

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to treat himself, but when his new boyfriend Cas catches him in the act things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I've proofread this, like, fifty times so I don't know if it's any good. But here, have some smut.
> 
> Loosely based on  this  image (NSFW!)

Dean hadn’t planned on spending his afternoon like this. He had been out shopping for halloween decorations for the party that he and Charlie were hosting when something caught his eye: a slutty princess costume. It was too small for him to wear so he couldn’t buy it, but it got him thinking. After he paid for the styrofoam tombstones he decided to make one more stop on his way home.

His favorite sex shop was a little out of the way, but it was totally worth the extra time. He walked in and went straight to the third floor where he spent the next hour looking through the lingerie. Satisfied with his purchase he hurried home to his apartment.

He had the afternoon to himself since his boyfriend, Cas, was busy with grad-school research. He and Cas had been dating for about nine months now. It was good, probably the best relationship that Dean had ever had, but he hadn’t shared this secret with Cas yet.

His preference for feminine undergarments went against his macho persona, and he didn’t feel like justifying why he sometimes wanted to feel _pretty_. He didn’t fully understand it himself, he just knew that it was hard to explain but that he liked it. So when he got home he laid his purchases out on the bed and carefully made his selection.

He had bought more than one pair of panties since he couldn’t make up his mind. There was a sheer green pair with a small bow on the front, a black pair with leather laces running up the sides that left his backside completely exposed, and a white thong. The thong was simple enough, but it made Dean feel sexy just looking at it. There was a lacy, elastic waistband and a small patch of silk fabric in the front. He would easily be able to reach his hole while still enjoying the feel of the fabric on his dick. No, he hadn’t planned on spending his afternoon like this, but with Cas gone he felt like he could indulge a little bit.

Excited at the prospect of what was to come, he slipped out of his clothes and carefully pulled on the thong. Next, he took the dresser mirror and shifted it so that he could see himself from across the room. Finally, He grabbed the lube from his bedside table and placed it behind him on the bed. Standing so that he could get a good look at himself, he took a moment to admire his reflection.

He didn’t work out but he was athletic and it showed in his physique. His muscles were lean but not over defined, and he could just make out the outline of his abs. The white fabric stood out against his skin which was smooth and tan from spending so much time outdoors this summer. Shifting a little to get more comfortable, he shivered when he felt the slide of silk against his cock.

Dean decided to tease himself a little bit before moving on to the main event. He ran his hands down his chest making sure to skim his nipples until they puckered under his touch. He ran a finger under the lace waistband, teasing his cock, but didn’t go any further right now. Rolling his shoulders, he reaching back to cup his cheeks, massaging them a little bit, watching his reflection in the mirror as his erection grew harder. He slowly slid one of his fingers a little further back until he was teasing his rim.

He was just about to reach for the lube when everything changed. There was a loud thump from the hallway and before Dean could react Cas came barging into the bedroom, offering a distracted apology.

“Sorry, I think I forgot my flashcards when I was here the other night. Have you…?”

He stopped short when he saw the position Dean was in. His eyes skimmed over Dean’s body and came to rest on the bulge that Dean couldn’t hide. Dean was frozen in shock and Cas didn’t look much better. There was a moment where neither of them dared to move, but then Cas took a deep breath and turned away without saying a word.

This was what Dean had feared. Cas had found out about his secret and now Cas was going to leave him. There were no excuses, nothing Dean could say to take it back. The best that he could do was stay where he was and let Cas walk away. What Dean didn’t expect was for Cas to close the door and turn his attention back to Dean. Was it his imagination or were Cas’ pupils dilated?

“What’s going on?”

Dean jumped even though Cas had spoken quietly. His brain couldn’t process what was happening. Was Cas mad? Was this the calm before the storm? Should Dean try to talk his way out of this?

“It’s - I…” Dean stuttered. He hadn’t realized it, but his hands had come up in a defensive gesture. He didn’t want to make the situation worse by saying the wrong thing. He didn’t have time to come up with a half baked excuse, though, since Cas’ gaze began wandering over his body.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, and his voice sounded a little strained. When he looked back up at Dean his eyes were definitely darker than they had been. Ever so slightly he shifted in Dean’s direction. “May I?” Cas asked, before moving any further. Dean was too shocked to speak so he nodded instead, and that was all the encouragement Cas needed.

Cas was on him in an instant. His lips were playing with _that spot_ on his neck and one hand was pulling Dean flush against Cas’ chest. The other hand, much to Dean’s delight and surprise, began massaging his cock. He was instantly putty in Cas’ hands and there was nothing he could do to fight it.

“Fuck,” Cas breathed against his skin. “You look so gorgeous like this.” Cas drew back and looked at Dean’s body like he was trying to memorize it. Dean took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths to try to steady himself. He hadn’t expected Cas to barge in in the first place, and he certainly hadn’t expected Cas to react like this, but like hell was Dean going to stop his boyfriend now.

With a happy sigh, Cas moved back in, this time nibbling at the muscles on Dean’s chest. Dean had to reach out to steady himself before his knees gave out. His hands scrambled for Cas’ waist but he got tangled with Cas who was trying to unbutton his shirt as fast as possible.

“Here, let me,” Dean said, trying to help, but four hands just made the job more difficult when they kept bumping into each other. Cas whined and pulled away. Dean stood there with wide eyes and a shocked expression as his boyfriend practically ripped his shirt off. It seemed that Dean wasn’t the only one who had been holding back -- Dean had never seen Cas this wild and desperate before. His head was still spinning but he could totally get on board with this.

Cas flung his shirt aside and tugged Dean closer. He claimed Dean’s mouth in a kiss that was deep and passionate, more so than Dean had experienced in their relationship so far. Cas had forced him to bend slightly backwards so that he had to wrap his arms around Cas’ shoulders to keep from falling over. Now that the initial shock had worn off Dean decided that two could play at this game.

He circled his arms a little tighter around Cas and threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair, using the leverage to arch a little further into Cas. Dean felt instead of heard the moan that Cas gave in response. Dean could also feel Cas’ erection pressing against his hip. Fuck, this was happening so fast. Maybe his head hadn’t stopped spinning after all.

“Cas,” Dean managed to gasp. But Cas kept kissing him. Dean tightened his fingers in Cas’ hair and tugged a little so that Cas would have to back up. “Cas,” Dean tried again. When Cas finally looked at him there was worry etched on his brow.

“Is this OK?” Cas asked. “You looked so gorgeous when I walked in,” he said, repeating his sentiment from earlier.

“You don’t mind?” Dean asked hesitantly. “I mean, this is--”

“You,” Cas cut in. “It’s all you, Dean. I don’t mind at all.” There was a tenderness in Cas’ face that Dean had never seen before. “Tell me what you want.”

“What?” Dean gaped at him.

Cas took a moment to look around the room, something he hadn’t done since he walked in. Dean watched him notice the lube on the bed and the mirror in the corner. He unconsciously began to trace the edge of the lace on Dean’s hips. Dean could see the wheels turning in Cas’ head, but Cas didn’t share what he was thinking. Instead he turned back to Dean and repeated his question.

“Tell me what you want.”

Dean smiled when he answered, mimicking Cas’ answer from earlier. “You,” Dean said plainly. “Only you.”

This seemed to be the right answer because Cas immediately kissed him again. There was still hunger in the kiss but it was slower, more gentle. Cas used his body to push Dean backwards until the back of Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit.

Cas took a moment to grab a condom from the bedside table, but he was back to Dean in an instant. “This way,” Cas said, directing his feet and laying Dean down in his stomach. Cas shimmied his hips seductively as he nudged his pants and boxers down at the same time.

“Do you see what you do to me?” Cas asked as he stroked his cock a few times. Dean moaned and before he knew it he was reaching out for Cas. He guided Cas forward until he could take Cas in his mouth. From his current position he couldn't bob his head very well, but he made up for it with suction and clever tricks with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Cas moaned, and buried his hands in Dean's hair. Every now and then Cas would reflexively thrust into Dean's mouth, but for the most part he stayed still and let Dean tease him. Dean was just starting to really get into it when Cas cupped his jaw and gently pushed him away.

"Dean," Cas breathed. He was still cupping Dean's face in his hands, looking at Dean like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I want to make you feel good. May I?"

Dean wasn't sure what Cas had in mind but he was sure that Cas would hold true to his word and make him feel good.

"Yes, Cas," he answered. "I want you."

Cas leaned down for a kiss before he shifted and moved onto the bed with Dean. He draped himself over Dean so that his chest was pressed to Dean's back. He began to kiss Dean's shoulders and neck while running his hands over every inch of skin that he could reach. Slowly, so slowly, Cas began to kiss his way down Dean's spine until he was kissing and nibbling at Dean's crack.

Dean was confused when he felt Cas spread his legs apart. The lube was laying on the bed untouched. How did Cas expect to work him open if -- Oh!

The warm, wet feeling of Cas' tongue had him shivering in anticipation. This was new for him, but thank goodness Cas seemed have enough experience for both of them. There were licks and kisses and sucking, all of which left Dean a whimpering, writhing mess. Every shiver of his body caused his cock to rub against the silky fabric of his thong.

Too soon, the heat from Cas' mouth was gone. Dean could hear him shuffling around on the bed, but he couldn't form the words to ask what he was doing.

"I can't wait any longer, I have to be inside of you," Cas declared.

To Dean, Cas' voice sounded rough and wrecked. Dean whined and clutched at the sheets, thrusting into the mattress to give himself some relief.

"I know, baby," Cas soothed. "I promised I would make you feel good. I'm not done yet."

Dean was dimly aware of the sound of the condom wrapper being opened and then tossed away. He waited as patiently as he could while Cas adjusted himself and coated his fingers with lube. It didn't take very long to finish working Dean open - he was relaxed and eager. The next thing he knew, Cas was leaning close, whispering in his ear.

"You have to sit up for me, baby," Cas coached. As loose and limber as he was, Dean could only let himself be manhandled into position. Cas was kneeling on the bed, leaning back on his heels. With Dean still facing away from him, Cas guided Dean to sit on his lap. They both let out breathy moan as Dean slid down onto Cas.

Dean could feel Cas gasping against the back of his neck. He was shivering slightly and holding onto Dean's hips a little too hard. Even though they had only been together a short time Dean knew that his boyfriend was close. Dean knew that whatever Cas had planned next was going to bring them both over the edge.

"Open your eyes for me," Cas instructed, and Dean did as he was told. What he saw was himself looking back at him from the mirror across the room. His eyes looked wild, his hair was debauched, and his panties were straining against the weight of his cock.

"Jesus, Cas! Fuck!" was all he could manage to say. He watched as precome soaked into the fabric.

"You're so gorgeous," Cas whispered into his skin. "So perfect." He began to thrust gently into Dean, pressing his palms against Dean's legs, and Dean got the message. He began to rock himself in sync with Cas' thrusts so that soon Cas was pulling almost all the way out before Dean sunk back down. Once they figured out the rhythm they began to move at a frantic pace.

Dean was watching his reflection get well and truly fucked. He was listening to Cas make little grunts and groans against his neck. And best of all he could feel the heat of his orgasm coiling in his gut. Everything was too much and not enough.

"Cas," Dean gasped. "I need..."

Cas was too far gone to speak but he seemed to know what Dean was trying to say. He reached around and grabbed Dean's erection, silk thong and all, and let Dean thrust into his fist. Dean began chanting Cas name with every thrust. When Cas swiped his thumb across Dean's slit, Dean came with a shout. Cas moaned and tipped over the edge with him.

Dean couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror as he came down from his high. Cas seemed to have the same idea too because they made eye contact from across the room. They gave each other dopey, happy smiles.

"Gorgeous," Cas whispered, and kissed his shoulder for emphasis. He gently nudged Dean until he could pull out. Dean let Cas roll him onto his back and pepper his face with kisses. "Let me," Cas offered as he stripped the thong off of Dean.

Dean lay there in a haze as his boyfriend walked to the bathroom. He heard Cas fill the sink with water and assumed he was letting the thong soak so it would be easier to clean later. Soon enough, Cas came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned the rest of the come off of Dean's chest. Tossing the washcloth aside, Cas laid down next to Dean and pulled him close.

"Did it work?" Cas asked after a while. Dean was too busy paying attention to Cas' fingers running through his hair that he missed the question and Cas had to repeat himself.

"Did what work?"

"Did I make you feel good?"

Dean had to laugh at that. How could Cas not know that that was the best sex they had ever had?

"Hell, yeah, Cas," Dean assured him. "I was a little worried when you first walked in but I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

It was Cas' turn to laugh. "Maybe," he started hesitantly. "Maybe we can talk about other things that we want to try."

"Absolutely!" was Dean's enthusiastic reply.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arm for a few more minutes, trading lazy kisses. Eventually Cas sighed and announced that he had to get back to the library.

"So soon?" Dean pouted. "You didn't even get to see the other two panties that I bought."

Cas didn't make it back to the library.


End file.
